Love Deeper
by bakagrl79
Summary: Who does Chihiro love deeper? Where is her promised love?
1. A new place

Chapter one: A New Place.

Disclaimer: All parts of spirited away do not belong to me. T__T in my dreams. So leave the suing thing alone.

This is my first story I hope you enjoy it it's just a start but I will be getting to the plot soon. Advice and Comments are welcome

_Italics: Thoughts_

Chapter 1.

Miyazaki is also a place in Japan so in this story Chihiro is living there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro and her father and mother was driving and looking for their new house. It seems as her mother and father as forgotten everything that happened. Chihiro have the urged to tell her father and mother everything. Everything except the part about Haku.

"Mom… Dad… Don't you---"

"Not now Chihiro! I don't want to here any complains about moving again." Said Chihiro's father while checking the map with Chihiro's mother.

"I think you take this route right here so we have to get back out of this route," said Chihiro's mother to her father who was starting the car.

"Dad! I wasn't going to complain! You always cut me off before I get a chance to finish." She whined 

"Sorry it's just that you're always a pain in the neck Chihiro, now what were you going to say?"

_PAIN IN THE NECK! Well then forget it you'll never believe me anyway or even care._

"Forget it dad!" she said angrily

_Haku…Haku…Haku…STOP!!! Haku…Haku…NO!!! STOP!!! Haku…_

"STOPPP!" Chihiro yelled

"Something wrong Chihiro???" shrieked Chihiro's mother

Chihiro didn't realize she yelled out loud. "Chihiro!" Her head and her heart were driving her crazy. "Chihiro!" She was real worried and also missed about Haku the second they were apart. Now all she can think about is Haku and less concentration on her real life. 

"CHIHIRO!!"  Her mother yelled

Chihiro was still trying to stop her head from driving her crazy…

"Huh? What? Yeah, you called?" she said as she came back to the world

"Did I call? I have been calling you forever! What's wrong with you Chihiro? You been different since we went into the tunnel and that empty land!" she said in a half worried and half bossy voice.

"I was just thinking… I was daydreaming…" she said out of panic.

"Well snap out of it well you." Said Chihiro's mother

"All right you two, we will be there in a few minutes, the house is very beautiful" interrupted Chihiro's father hoping to stop the argument.

Within a few minutes Chihiro's family arrived at their new house. It has a brown roof made of very nice tiles. There was a black gate outside and sliding doors inside. Inside the house were 3 large bedrooms and a guest room. With a huge kitchen and living room. The floor was made out of beautiful spotless wood that's was perfectly waxed. Outside the back door was a river of pure clean water. It was quite a sight.

_River…Haku…River god…Haku…_

"Haku are you there?" Chihiro whispered to herself as her eyes became blurry

_Haku…I'll be waiting for you…always._

"Chihiro! Come in here would you? I need to tell you where you're starting your new school at, and our plans," her father yelled from the living room.

Chihiro did reply she just walked silently back into the house from the backdoor and seated herself in front of her mother and father.

"Your new school is Miyazaki's public school, I heard the school is very nice, I'm sure you will like it, I want you to start school tomorrow leave the rest to me and your mother."

"I understand. Excuse me I'm tired out, I'll be up in my room."

"And oh yes Chihiro I want you to start preparing for school tonight, I don't want you to be late as always." Her father added.

"I got it." She replied silently

_Haku please come back, Haku…a promise is a promise…forever._

Okay so it kind of sort. But I will try my best and I'm working on my second chapter. ^_^ . I just read some other Spirited Away Fan Fictions and lots have a similar plot but please give me a chance because well I kind of added a mix to mines.


	2. Another Haku

Again Spirited Away and its character's do not belong to me. I wish it did though.

_Italic: thoughts._

-------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Another Haku

-------------------------------------

Chihiro went up to her room and started it pack everything that she might need for her new school she didn't receive any notes or letters saying what to bring. 

_And Otou-san says this is a good school, this school is so lousy it forgets to give me a supplies list._

Chihiro let out a long yawn and checked her alarm clock it was almost 12:00 and school starts at 8:00. And so she left her packed bag checking for the last time she's got everything she might need over to her bed.

Laying there trying to sleep was hard. She can't keep her mind of Haku and the Spirit World. And as time goes by without realizing Chihiro feel asleep.__

_-------------------------------------Next day----------------------------------_

"Chihiro! Wake up!" said Chihiro's mother as she shake Chihiro hard enough to wake her up.

"Eh..um…Oka-san?" she yawned as she rubbed her eyes with both hands, it was morning she then realized.

Chihiro quickly washed her face and dressed as she took her books and started down the stairs to the first floor living room…when she suddenly walked carelessly and tripped on her own foot and fell down the stairs.

[Thump]

[Rolls]

[Bangs]

"Oww…" she said as she rubbed her back and her elbows. Then scrambled to get her stuff and headed for the kitchen. She placed her bag on the chair next to hers. Her father was reading the paper.

"Ohayo, Otou-san" she said as she sat down looking at breakfast, since she left Haku and the Spirit land she missed him so much it felt as if she left her spirit behind with Haku and can't find it now. She hasn't been up to doing anything. Chihiro played around with her food.

_Haku wish me luck in school, I miss you, please come back as promised._

"Chihiro! You better start leaving now it's a five block walk to school you just be good today. I don't want to hear the teacher's complain on the first day." Her mother said suddenly.

_Geezs Oka-san_ you always think I'm a trouble maker__

"Jya ne, Otou-san, Oka-san" she said as she left to the unfamiliar path to school

Chihiro was walking to school when she saw an extremely familiar back of a boy…

_HAKU! That's really Haku he came back he really did_

Chihiro by now was running to the boy.

"HAKU! Your really back, you really came back for me" she said in tears as she hugged the boy from behind.

"I really missed you, I was worried!" she said warm tears rolled down her cheeks still hugging him

There was silence neither one of them talk. The boy turned around. He looked at Chihiro cluelessly.

"I'm sorry I'm no Haku, my name is Hidaku, and I don't seem to know you," the boy said with a warm voice blushing.

"HAKU! I know it's you… tell me it's you Haku" tears rolled uncontrollably down Chihiro's cheeks by now.

"I'm sorry…really but I'm Hidaku not anyone else" as he left her and started off the same direction Chihiro tends to go.

"Haku…why?" she whispered to herself as she wiped her face with her sleeves her face was pinkish from crying. She started off for school at once.

_Haku where are you? Haku…I love you…_

_------------------------------------------------_A_t class--------------------------------------------------------_

"Quiet down students! Please welcome our new student Chihiro, she just moved into Miyazaki so please be nice to her," Ms. Kana said to the class as everyone settled down.

Chihiro quickly scanned that class to see all the face. Then one person caught her attention. It was the boy she had mistaken for Haku sitting in the left of the class.

"Now Sakuya would you please be Chihiro's buddy until she gets everything about the school," Ms. Kana said towards a girl with black hair that was long, silky, and shinning. "Chihiro you may take the empty seat next to Sakuya"

Chihiro walked past the desks with staring faces to the seat next to Sakuya, Sakuya greeted her with a gorgeous smile. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.

Comments, criticism, and advice are welcome. Please do not flame.

I promise you I will do my very best. Come back to read the next chapter if interested. ^_^ 


	3. Hidaku not Haku

Chapter 3: Hidaku not Haku

_: Hidaku's thoughts._

_Italics: thoughts_

------------------------------------------------------

Class was passing slower than ever. Chihiro didn't pay attention to anything. Hidaku was studying her with every chance he can when Chihiro herself wasn't studying him. She couldn't help sneaking looks and staring at him with every chance he wasn't look at her. 

_He says he is Hidaku…no it can't be… he's Haku…Haku why are you lying to _me.Why_ would you do that to _me?_ YOUR HAKU, you have to be. _

That was the only think she thought about the whole day at school. The voice in her head just keeps repeating itself. 

_He's Haku…this is just a horrible joke…he's Haku as promised…_

She kept studying him trying to fight back every bit of tear that was going to pour out any second. Any second now…

Hidaku was studying her she seems to be practically obsessed with him.

_Haku? Who is that? Why did she mistaken me for him…why did she hug me this morning…_

The thought of Chihiro hugging him this morning made him blush every time he reminded himself of it. His Memory of the incident was flashing again…

_"HAKU! Your really back, you really came back for me"_

_"I really missed you, I was worried!" _

_ "I'm sorry I'm no Haku, my name is Hidaku, and I don't seem to know you," _

_"HAKU! I know it's you… tell me it's you Haku" _

"I'm sorry…really but I'm Hidaku not anyone else" 

_She was crying, worried, crying…_

"Hidaku! Answer question 5 please!" Ms. Kana interrupted Hidaku's thoughts.

Hidaku was quiet. He didn't know what was going on. He hasn't paid attention to anything since the second Chihiro hugged him.

"Sorry Ms. Kana, I do not know the answer," he answered in a whispery voice.

"Well then pay more attention" Ms. Kana replied with a frown.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End of Class - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the end of the day Chihiro still didn't pay attention too much neither did Hidaku.

Chihiro caught site of Hidaku again on her way home. She ran to him stubbornly again.

_Haku time for this joke to be over…_

"Haku! Stop! Wait for me…" she yelled as she ran as fast as she can.

Hidaku heard Chihiro's voice and spun around right away as Chihiro came up to him looking straight into his eyes.

_Who is this new girl…is she going to hug me again??_

"You're the new student Chihiro right?" Hidaku asked just so he can break the silence.

" Yes I am… Your Haku I know you are, Haku stop lying to me!" she said half yelling tears filled her eyes again.

"But I'm not—" 

"Haku! Its time for this terrible joke to stop! I missed you Haku! I did!" Chihiro sobbed as the tears overflowed the bottom of her eyes.

"I'm not—"

"Haku! Tell me you're Haku! Stop lying to me! STOP!" Chihiro Sobbed as she wiped her tears with her sleeve once again.

"Chihiro-san! I'm Hi-Da-Ku!!! Not Haku. It's no lie. I don't know what you are talking about!" Hidaku was becoming impatient now.

_Haku… why??? HAKU!!!!!! _

"Your Haku! Your Haku!!!!" Chihiro screamed as she put her hands on her ears

"I don't want to hear anymore lies!" she sobbed as she fell to the ground shaking her head. "No…I don't want to hear any lies"

Hidaku was speechless he didn't know what to say or what to do. There, chihiro was crying refusing that fact that he is Hidaku not any Haku. He had no idea what to do. So panicking he helped Chihiro up.

Chihiro who stubbornly thought Hidaku was Haku hugged him not letting go…"Haku…I know it's you… it's you…" she sobbed still hugging him not letting go. Hidaku was shocked by the surprised hug…he had never been hugged by anybody but his family member's before…still in shock he stood there speechless and motionless. Then in what seemed like forever…

"Uh…I got to go home to…do my homework!" he said as he broke away from Chihiro and walked as fast as possible without running…

_Stupid me! There is no homework today! But I guess it was the shock from another hug…_

"Haku!! Don't go!!! Haku!" she screamed after him…but Hidaku was nowhere in site.__

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review. At least tell me you read it ^_^ 


	4. Away from me

Chapter 4: A mad girl?

Hidaku's thoughts: _Italics + _

_Chihiro's thoughts: Italics._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hidaku was running by now. Hoping Chihiro can't find him now.

_I'm ready to faint if I get another hug. What a weird girl! _

_Baka! You could have just run away in the beginning before you got the second hug! _

"Ah! Baka Desu!!" Hidaku murmured as he arrived at his house. He took off his shoes and placed then outside before running in.

"I'm back!" he yelled as he browsed around the house to see if anyone was home

"Otou-san?? Oka-san??" he yelled as he looked into the kitchen and living room then the hall. "Must be out with some friend," he murmured.

"Guess I'll eat out today, I'm starved" Hidaku said as he looked into the fridge with nothing but raw ingredients.

_Perhaps the new girl Chihiro is crazy! _

_Why all of the sudden! _

Hidaku was walking out of his sliding gate when he notice someone he saw before walk near the house the Tokiya family used to live in but moved away. Another new family is supposed to move in today. That girl is… she is—

"It's the mad girl!!!!" Hidaku shrieked as he hides himself behind the large tree still peeking at her.

What is she doing here! She followed me home!!! I can't believe she crazy enough to follow me!! Maybe I should call the cops, Wait!! Are you crazy Hidaku you'll get her in trouble…who cares! She's mad! Crazy! A Stalker!!! 

Hidaku looked around from the tree and stared at her. She didn't seem to have seen him. 

_Thank goodness! _

Chihiro was going into the Tokiya's former house. She slide open the gate and walked in.

_She lives there???? She's the new family in town!!??! So I'll see her a lot then. Good grief. She crazy though… maybe I should go to school earlier now…_

Hidaku checked for the last time to make sure Chihiro is nowhere in site. Hidaku slowly turn from the tree and walked down the road then started to run with all his might.

- - - - - - - - Chihiro's home - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"I'm home" Chihiro said loud enough to hear from the living room. 

"Chihiro come here!" yelled back Chihiro's mother

As Chihiro entered the living room there was two other guests. Chihiro bowed politely to them. 

"Chihiro this is our neighbor Mr. And Mrs. Koura, they have a son about your age going to the same school you go to." Chihiro's mother said cheerfully as the rest was having hot tea.

"Nice to meet you" Mrs. Koura said softly.

Haku's parents? Haku lives next door? 

"Nice to meet you too, please excuse me" Chihiro replied weakly once again she bowed and when upstairs to her room.

_Haku lives next door I can see him everyday now… I can spend more time with him…_

Tears of happiness were rolling down her eyes. But the thought of Haku saying he wasn't Haku but Hidaku mad her angry and sad at once.

"Anata Baka Desu! Haku!" she yelled from her mad thoughts. "How can you lie to me about being some other guy you Baka!!!" she screamed to herself. But quiet down right away hoping the Koura's didn't hear her. 

"Chihiro keep it down will you!" called her father's voice from downstairs.

"Right!" she yelled back wiping the rest of her tears with her shirt.

Then remembering Hidaku's stupid excuse about homework.

"Baka! There is no homework!!!" Chihiro moaned to herself a she looked out the window.

Looking out the window, Chihiro notice Hidaku coming back. He looked more like he's running away from someone checking his back and his sides. 

G_ood she's no out... but how am I suppose to go to school everyday if I really don't want to get hugged again._

I no this is a short chapter but I can't think of anything to add for now…x.X


	5. No where to run to

Nowhere To Run To.

Spirited Away does no belong to me.

Italics: thoughts of Chihiro 

_Italics: thoughts of Hidaku_

_Japanese:_

_Ohayo: good morning_

_Hiyaku: Hurry up_

_Sayonara: Good-bye_

_Baka: idiot_

That night Hidaku set his alarm clock to 5:00am in the morning. 

_ Ha! She won't get me if I wake up at 5:00_

-------------

Hidaku's alarm sounded into the foggy day, it was five. 

"itz already tim?" Hidaku said sleepily as he rolled over. He had slept late last night.

"Just five more minutes…" he said slapping the alarm clock from his bed and started sleeping again…before he knew it—

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I'm late! It's 7:00!!! I'll have to see that Chihiro girl again!!" he panicked as he pulled his pants trying not to trip on his one leg, and then pulling his school shirt on, dashing down the stairs.

"Ohayo!!! Otou-san Oka-san!!" He yelled as he ran to the door

"Hidaku! I want you to come him right away after school. I want to meet someone!!" Hidaku's mom yelled as he disappeared through the door. 

Hidaku's dad stared cluelessly at the door Hidaku just ran out of, as if he's expecting him to storm back any minute… there was a silence of the morning birds…nothing happened.

"Why is Hidaku in a hurry honey?" Hidaku's dad said to his wife. 

"I don't know…maybe he's meeting his friends to go to school together, who knows," she answered as she started clearing out the dishes. "Gee, Hidaku didn't even eat breakfast" as she took the full plate and placed it on the counter.

Hidaku was dashing down the block without breathing. His eyes were burning from the wind he was running through. 

"Sayonara!" Chihiro yelled as she placed he scarlet shoes on and slid the gates close. She was walking out when she saw a figure running ahead of her. A figure with brown hair—

"HAKU!" she yelled as she raced towards Hidaku.

Hidaku was running when he heard another pair of footsteps behind him…one that sounded like running— someone was running after him!!

He came to a halt almost falling ahead and glances behind him…it was—

"Crazy girl!!!"  He cried as he spanned around and raced towards to school.  He could feel his sweat trickle down the side of his head. 

"Hiyaku! Hiyaku! " He whispered to himself as he accelerated the school building came to sight. "Just a little more!" he cried as he race to his destination.

"Come back! Come back!" Chihiro cried to herself as she stormed towards Hidaku… who seems to be going faster every second.

Hidaku ran into the building and closed to school doors behind him then started up to class. He was the only one there. He glared at his watch…it only took him 5 minutes to get to school…he started up the stair into his classroom…a chill went through his body…

I can't do to class! If I do then when the crazy girl arrives we would be one to one…who knows what would she do to me…the restroom! Yes! The guy's restroom! She wouldn't dare go in there… 

He ran out into the hall…made a sharp turn as he made his way to the restroom…

"Okay…now all I have to do is wait until everyone arrives then I'll head to class" he murmured as he lean against the wall.

Chihiro was slowing down there was no one ahead of her…Hidaku was nowhere in sight. 

"Baka Desu!" she panted as she headed into the school building, other kids was arriving already because she was so slow… she was murmuring to herself when she crashed into someone then fell back on her behind.

"Ouch!" she said as she rubbed her behind getting up, realizing it was the girl—

"Sakuya!" she said in shock as she offered her hand and pulled her up.

"Sorry" both girls said at the said time…Sakuya started giggling, Chihiro wasn't in the mood.

"Come one, lets go," she said as she started off with Sakuya catching up her.

"Say Sakuya, you know that guy uh…Hi-Da-Ku?" she started—

"Oh, Hidaku? Isn't he cute? Why?" Sakuya replied happily

"Eh…forget it…it's nothing" Chihiro said quietly

Sakuya jumped in front of her stopping her from going further.

"You like him don't you?" she accused Chihiro point her finger at her nose.

"NO!! I just— Nothing!" Chihiro said angrily as she stormed pass Sakuya.

"Hey come back! Sorry… it's just that most girls in our class really like him so I thought you know… but then why? Maybe I can help," she said running up to Chihiro

"It's just that he really looks like my— um… friend" Chihiro said vaguely

"Well…he just plain old Hidaku… I known him since...oh I don't know" Sakuya said as she hurried into class with Chihiro following.

Maybe I did make a mistake…but is there really a possibility that two people can look exactly the same?

Almost everyone was in the class. Hidaku came in avoiding Chihiro's eyes and sat down then stared at the wall on the opposite of Chihiro.

Chihiro just eyed him continuously trying to catch his eye…

What would you do if you do catch his eye? Maybe I should just give him some time…just for now he's Hidaku…okay… until he tells me he is Haku. I'll just say sorry for now so I can be close to him…until he tells me he is Haku I will just pretend to believe that he is Hi-Da-Ku…okay after school…but he is going to start running away from me again…then I'll just hide and wait for him to come out…then I will say sorry… 

Chihiro raced out the building and waiting behind a really big tree waiting for Hidaku to come out. Hidaku was speed walking out looking from side to side as if he is expecting someone. We was nearly walking by when Chihiro jumped in front of him

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" he screamed jumping back

_She's crazy!!! She really is!!! _

"wwhhaattt dooo yyoou wwaanttt??" he shrieked

"SORRY!" Chihiro said loudly "Really, I'm sorry…it seems like I have made a mistake" she continued… "and about the…um…hug…forget it okay?" she said blushing at the memory of her hugging Hidaku…

Hidaku studied her with suspiciously expecting her to jump at him and hug him once again…nothing happen… "It's okay…I have to go my mom wants me home right away," he said walking away.

"Now that I think about it my mom wants be home right away too" she said walking next to Hidaku with a smile.

Plan A. succeeded! 

"I'm Back!" Chihiro yelled as she enters the gate of her new house. Her mother was dressed up waiting for he rat the living room. 

"Chihiro get yourself clean and come with me" she said softly

"Give me a minute" Chihiro replied as she ran to the bathroom, wet a towel and twisted it, it reminded her of the work she had to do in the bathhouse, she isn't as weak now she can squeeze the water out without trouble, she wiped her face and her neck, she was a mess from the running and sweating. "I'm done," she said as she reached her mother. 

"Okay lets go" Chihiro's mother said taking Chihiro's hand and leading her out the door, crossing the street then to the next house, knocking the door. The door swung open it was Mrs. Koura.

"Come on in!" Mrs. Koura greeted them with a smile opening the door letting them in.

Hidaku and Mr. Koura were seated on the floor around a rectangular table. Hidaku stared at Chihiro as she seated herself next to her mother looking around the house especially at Hidaku. 

_So this is why Otou-san Oka-san wanted me back home…to meet this cra— girl_

"Hidaku this is your new neighbor…this is Chihiro she goes to the same—"

"Oka-san I know…" Hidaku interrupted still looking at Chihiro

"Yeah… we meet at school…" Chihiro said quietly. 

It was a long day… Chihiro finally got home. She went out to the river and stared at the sky. It was a beautiful night…or was it always this beautiful…just that she didn't notice.

Please review…

I know I'm not really getting anywhere but I need to plan it out for how Haku will appear again. Besides that more details the better right? ^_^ 


End file.
